


Miserere Mei

by lizardorfiregirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Catholic Guilt, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Religious Guilt, Roman Catholicism, Shuichi is a priest lol, Stalking, uhhh I can’t think of anything else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardorfiregirl/pseuds/lizardorfiregirl
Summary: Shuichi was ordained not a month ago and he was already put on confession duty... However, a mysterious stranger shows up who makes staying celibate a lot harder than he thought it would be...
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Shuichi stood in the nave of the cathedral facing the eastern doors. The incense from the mornings services still lingered in the air, causing the colored light pouring in from the thin arched windows to haze as it fell across the pews. He always found the empty cathedral beautiful, especially after services. It was as if the souls of each person who sat in those pews just hours before still remained. But his admiration of the church was curtailed by the anxiety in his stomach. 

Shuichi’s eyes drifted from the pews to the confession booth right of the east entrance. He had been ordained not a month ago and his senior had already requested he take up the duty of confession. Shuichi knew what to do in theory, of course; the prayers, penance, and contrition. However, actually performing the ritual was another matter entirely. There were a few minutes left until he could expect congregants to start arriving, but he felt spending some time alone in the dark confessional before then would be nice. A way to calm his nerves, perhaps. 

The booth itself was ancient, with delicately carved details of angels and devils accentuated in gold luster, and red velvet curtains hanging in front of the seats. It was a bit odd, however. Below the traditional mesh screen that sat at eye level between the two sides of the booth there was another red curtain. Shuichi had been perplexed by the design ever since he had begun working in this parish, but he had grown used to it over time. 

He sat in the confessional with his eyes closed for a few minutes, trying to control his breathing as well as going over the script in his head. That is until he heard the clicking of heels headed slowly and steadily in his direction. Shuichi’s mind began to race, he knew it was too early for confession to start; even through his meditation he did mange to keep track of time. As the footsteps grew closer he prayed it was simply his superior coming to wish him good luck, but his hopes were quickly dashed as the curtain on the other side of the confessional was drawn open. Shuichi stifled a gasp as the mystery person stepped in and sat down. The air was heavy, the young priest holding his breath waiting for the silence to be broken. After a few tense moments, the young man opposite him finally spoke. 

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.” 

His voice was high for a man, but it was distinctly masculine. Shuichi sat there, entirely mortified. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone coming in for another twenty minutes! Why hadn’t one of the deacons stepped in when they saw someone entering the confessional! While he tried to fathom what to do about this unexpected visitor, he continued with his prayer. 

“It has been two years since my last confession” 

The way the cadence of his voice flowed reminded Shuichi of the hymns that morning, but he quickly banished the though as he remembered his duty. 

“What have you come to confess?” Shuichi managed to squeak out after a ragged swallow. His feigned confidence was fragile enough as it was, having this person show up well before confession was set to start almost entirely destroyed his facade. 

“Well,” the man hummed, “I have been struggling with temptation as of late, father.” 

Shuichi took a deep breath and tried to calm his pounding heart. He knew what to do, he just had to follow along. 

“Go on.” 

“A few weeks ago I saw a man on the street that simply captivated me. He was beautiful, the way he held himself, his timid demeanor, every aspect of his person was completely intoxicating.” 

Shuichi was slightly taken aback, but he could sympathize. He too had felt drawn toward the same sex in his time at seminary, but he had sworn off of any personal indulgences when he took on the title of priest. It was not easy, however, which made the strangers confession all the easier to empathize with. 

“I couldn’t restrain myself and I followed him home. I have been watching him go about his life from a distance for quite some time now.” 

At this, Shuichi snuck a glance at him through the mesh screen. It was hard to make out any solid details in the darkness of the booth, but from what he could see the stranger had long onyx hair with side swept bangs, neatly kept. As his gaze trailed down he was met with some of the most piercing eyes he had ever seen on a person, with irises a golden color that almost glowed in the dim light of the booth. They were cast down as he continued to admit his sins, seemingly earnest in his intentions. His ivory skin was starkly contrasted with his hair, along with the black medical mask that covered his face, and from what Shuichi could tell he was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black blazer. He was an odd looking person, very distinct, but the priest enjoyed looking at him. Something about the way he spoke lulled him into a sort of trance, allowing his mind to wander. 

Suddenly their eyes met, and Shuichi realized he hadn’t been listening at all. His face turned a bright red as he turned away from the mesh screen, cursing himself in his head. 

“Do you struggle with lust as well, father..?” the other man cooed, as if reading his mind. The priests eyes went wide at these words, when he felt a soft touch on the outside of his right thigh. He let out a choked gasp as he looked down to see a thin, pale hand, peeking out from under the smaller red curtain, caressing him. His eyes shot back up to the man on the other side of the screen. He was much closer now. Shuichi couldn’t see his whole face, but he could tell by the creases around his eyes that he was grinning. The priest held back a whimper as the thin fingers inched closer to his inner thigh. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He was sworn to celibacy, he shouldn’t allow himself to give in to his base urges so readily! 

However, as soon as the gravity of the situation really started to hit him, the man removed his hand from the priest and stood to leave. Shuichi suppressed a whine at the loss of contact. 

“Wait-“ He barely managed to stop himself before he finished the thought, but the man did wait. 

He turned to the priest and simply whispered, “Thank you, father,” before quickly exiting the booth. 

Shuichi stalled for a moment, then stood to run after him, throwing the curtain open. The stranger was already turning the corner, headed for the easternmost doors, but he got a glimpse of his silhouette. Shuichi stood in awe for a moment, trying to comprehend what had happened. One of the other clergy members approached him, concerned. 

“Are you alright, father? Confession will be starting soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for religious themes/religious guilt!!
> 
> also it gets a little spicy so... there’s that
> 
> enjoy :-)

Immediately following the man's brisk exit, Shuichi sought out his superior and begged him to find another priest to take up the duty of confession under the pretense that he felt ill all of a sudden. In reality, he rushed back to his room for another reason entirely. 

His quarters were small and bare, a cot with a desk in the corner. The only things on the wall were a wooden cross and a handful of illustrations of Jesus and the Virgin Mary. The small door flew open and the priest slammed it shut behind him. His face was bright red both from running so quickly up the stairs to his dormitory and from the arousal the encounter summoned within him. Shuichi put all of his weight on the door behind him, to assure no one would walk in on him committing such a sin. Through labored breaths he reached down and pulled up his cassock to allow access to his trousers, putting the hem of the cassock in his teeth so it would not get in the way. As he fumbled with the zipper he let out a small whine into the fabric. 

It had been so long since he had taken care of himself like this. Ever since his vow of celibacy he had entertained the thought, but his holy promise had always won out. He hadn’t even made it a month and there he was, a trembling mess at the slightest sensual touch. These thoughts graced his mind for a moment, but only for a moment. The golden eyes of that mysterious stranger, dripping with lust, still bore into his mind. The touch of that spindly hand still lingering on his inner thigh. 

As the priest's hand met his cock he mewled, giving in to the sensation he so desperately wanted from the man in the confessional just minutes ago. He stroked his cock with reckless abandon as he envisioned the other man's hand on him instead, his voice ringing in his ears. Shuichi bit into the cassock to prevent himself from crying out, his muffled moans intensifying by the second. There was hardly any build up. He gasped into the fabric as he ineloquently came. 

The hem of his cassock fell from his mouth, the waves of pleasure riding through him. He slid down the door, chest heaving. The young priest was immediately hit with a pang of guilt in his gut. His throat tight as he choked out a quiet sob, tears welling in his eyes. He cried there for a while, the gravity and subsequent shame of what he had done finally catching up to him. 

——

Over the next two weeks, the priest spent the majority of his time thinking about his broken vow. The sermons haunted him. Hearing his superior preach about the hellfire and damnation that comes from lust made him sick. What little time he didn’t have to spend in the chapel, he spent in his quarters praying for forgiveness. The chants and hymns from the chapel below echoed down the ancient halls, a constant reminder of his impurity. Shuichi hardly slept anymore, how could he when he had ruined his sanctity so soon into his priesthood? 

One night, or rather very early morning, Shuichi’s sobs alerted his uncle, the senior priest, who had also been restless. With a light knock on the door, the older man spoke. 

“May I come in, son?” 

Shuichi tried to compose himself before muttering a quiet yes. 

His uncle quietly came in and saw Shuichi was indeed as upset as he sounded from the hallway. 

“Shuichi, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, walking over to his nephews cot. At this, Shucihi’s feigned composure immediately crumbled into choked sobs. 

“Hey now, it’s alright.” he said, pulling the young man in to a hug. They stayed like that for a while until Shuichi had calmed down enough to talk. 

“Uncle,” he muttered, “have you ever struggled with lust?” 

The older man spoke earnestly. “Of course I have, son. Everyone struggles with mortal temptation, including the ordained. What is important is that you resist it.” At this, tears began to run down Shuichi’s face again. “Hey hey, you’re okay, deep breaths. What’s going on? Do you want to talk about it?” 

It all came pouring out of him. 

“I've been struggling, uncle. I gave in to temptation. I… I don’t think I deserve the title of priest. How can I be good and respectable and wise like you if I can’t even resist my base urges? I know nobody else knows I’ve committed such sin but I know. I feel it looming over me at mass, during prayer, even just walking in the gardens. It’s eating away at me, uncle, and I don’t think any amount of confessions will make me feel clean again.” 

It was quiet for a long time after that, Shuichi had begun crying again. After some more reassuring, his uncle spoke. 

“It’s alright, Shuichi. Truly, it is. You have already been forgiven in the eyes of our Lord. No one can help what’s past. All you can do is move forward with this experience in your mind, and try to learn from it. That’s all you can do, otherwise you’ll drive yourself crazy with guilt. I believe in you, son. I wouldn’t have encouraged you to join me in the priesthood if I didn’t.”

The young priest’s heart was put at ease with his uncle's kind words. 

“Thank you. I don’t know where I would be without you.” His eyes welled up with tears, but they were tears of gratitude and restored faith. 

They parted ways for the evening and Shuichi fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT one chapter to go, lmk what y’all think :)


End file.
